Invader
by Dankwave Prime
Summary: Sick and tired of Dib ruining his plans constantly, Zim finds a new town to continue his evil... (If you have a better title, please let me know.)
1. Chapter 1

**For two series that have many similarities, I am honestly very surprised that these two don't have more crossover stories, other than fan-art of course…**

Zim paced around his base angrily, as Gir sat on the controls of their home, eating tacos with a pig. Zim had been pacing for what felt like days now, which was true. The Big-Headed Dib had ruined another one of the mighty Zim's fool proof plans. The hyoomans wouldn't have seen that giant dookie meteor if the Dib hadn't have made the plan backfire into the brilliant Zim. With every plan Zim made, the cursed Dib would find a way to ruin it. And the Armada would be here any day now!

"Curse the Fat Headed Dib!" Zim yelled into the halls of his base, Gir didn't even flinch as he shoved a pork taco into the poor pig's mouth, forcing it to indulge in cannibalism.

"Have sumore tacos pig!" Gir laughed as he gave the pig more and more tacos. Zim looked at the farm animal in disgust.

"GIR!" Zim yelled, "How many times have I told you not to bring that _filthy_ pig into the beautiful Base of ZZIIMM!" Gir's antenna drooped as he carried the pig outside. With the pig-filth gone, Zim began to ponder more. Thinking of more ways to get rid of Dib.

"Time travel didn't work, shrinking myself didn't work, baloney didn't work," Zim said out loud, counting all the times he's tried to destroy the Dib, "WHAT CAN DESTROY THE DIB?!" Zim yelled at his computer.

" **Why don't you try going somewhere else?"** the computer asked. Zim stopped in his tracks.

"I COULD JUST LEAVE!" Zim yelled happily, "I'm glad I thought of it!" Zim yelled as if he found a planet made entirely of snacks, while the computer, just rolled its non-existent eye.

 **TIME LAPSE BY GIR SMASHING A TACO INTO THE SCREEN**

Dib ran toward Zim's house, the alien hadn't shown his ugly face for some time now, so he must have been up to some plan to conquer earth. Dib's sister, Gaz, hadn't come along because she knew Zim was too stupid to cause any real damage to earth, no matter how much humanity deserved it.

Dib was just at Zim's house, when he stopped. There was nothing there. No home, no gnomes, it was as if the house was never there! The only clue that there was something there, was the now boarded up holes where the tubes of Zim's house once were. Dib stared in shock. Had Zim… left?

Dib smacked himself as he remembered that Zim wouldn't just leave Earth. He had a mission to destroy it! And Dib had a mission to get Zim onto a dissection table. Running back home, Dib got onto his computer, ready to find where that Irken had flown off to…

Unknown to Dib, Zim was nearly at his destination. He wanted to be far enough away so the Dib couldn't find him, but close enough so when his latest plan succeeded, Dib would be one of the first to die. Zim turned to his insane Sir Unit.

"Gir!" Zim commanded him, as the little robot's eyes lit up red.

"Yes Sir?" Gir said, saluting Zim.

"Gather as much information as you can on our new location, so we can make our new home." Zim ordered Gir. Gir did as he was told, and began to scan for whatever appeared normal.

Zim landed his Voot Cruiser right at the edge of the city, but as far away from the beach as he could. Zim then drew up the design for his new base, which had little-to-no differences than his last one. He and Gir put on their old disguises, and walked into their base, the Robo-Parents greeting them as they entered their new home.

Zim sighed as he shut the door.

"Whew. That was easy." Zim said as he entered his trash can.

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

The knocking from outside the door got Zim's attention immediately as he looked at his computer screen. Two hyoomans, were outside his door, making steady rapping on the door. Granted, the knocking wasn't very loud, but still. How dare the hyoomans interrupt the amazing ZIM during his evil planning! Growling as he put on his fool-proof disguise, Zim threw open the door.

"WHATISITHYOOMANSWHATDOYOUWANTWHYAREYOUCONTINUINGTOBANGONTHEAMAZINGZIM'SDOOR!" Zim yelled at the two trespassers. The hyoomans were young, Zim could tell that, one male, one female. The boy was large, had black, curly hair, and a red shirt with a star on it. The girl had glasses, dark skin, and black hair. The fat pig- boy smiled, seeming to not care about ZIm's outburst.

"I'm Steven!" The boy said happily, "And this is my friend Connie!"


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm just going to say thank you to all those who read and review, they really help me improve my writing and motivation to continue this story!**

 **P.S. I deeply apologize if some of the characters are O.O.C. in this chapter, (and maybe even further into the story).**

Zim stared at the hyooman children, not knowing whether to let the gnomes take care of them, or to just slam the door in their faces. Zim wasn't paying much attention to what the child that called itself, "Steven" was saying to him, Zim was too busy pondering what to do in his current situation, as well as how he was going to prepare this filthy ball of dirt for the coming Armada. The three people walking toward his door from the edge of Zim's yard then caught his attention, but not by a lot though.

They were obviously hyooman females by their appearance, though their skin couldn't possibly be considered "normal" by Earth standards.

The tallest one, whom Zim considered their leader, had red skin, and wore what hyoomans called, "shades," and he couldn't read what she was saying since her eyes weren't visible, but he knew they were staring at him. The second tallest had white skin, and was thin and lengthy, who seemed to be looking at him as well. The shortest had purple skin and long hair. Though Zim wasn't really paying attention to them either.

Still pondering what to do in his current situation, Zim made an obviously-faked, incredibly wide smile, showing his slightly pink **(yes, his teeth are somewhat pinkish)** zipper-like teeth.

"Hello fellow hyoomans, I am a perfectly normal hyooman worm-baby." Zim said, "I have many, many normal things to do, so if you can come back sometime never, we're going to get along just fine."

Zim was about to slam the door in their faces, when he noticed Gir walking up to his door, several bags filled with filthy hyooman foods in his small arms. He happily walked past the intruders, not seeming to notice them, and went into the house. All eyes on the green dog.

"What was that?" Connie asked, Zim looked behind him at Gir who was sitting on the couch, gorging himself.

"Oh, him?" ZIm asked, "That's just Gir, my normal hyooman dog pet." He answered making another incredibly faked smile.

"Normal dogs aren't green." The second-tallest female stated. Zim's eyes went wide, and slammed the door in their faces, only to have a response of continuous pounding on his door once again. Zim growled as he stormed into his kitchen…

 **MEANWHILE, OUTSIDE OF ZIM'S HOUSE**

"He's not human." Pearl stated as they knocked on the newcomer's door more.

"That's kind of obvious P." Amethyst stated boardly.

The door was then opened again, not by Zim, but by the 'dog' he called, "Gir." The little green 'dog' had what appeared to be donuts on his face, an entire bag in his hand. Unlike his apparent owner, he smiled.

"Hello!" He said happily, throwing a donut into his large mouth. The gems and humans stared at him, he continued to stare back.

"Hi Gir, I'm Steven!" Steven said, "Do you know where Zim went?" He asked, "We wanted to show him around Beach City."

"Mastah is in his base!" The little dog replied, eating another donut, "He doing things he doesn't want anyone knowing!" He said happily, letting them in, Amethyst sneaking a donut from his bag.

Zim's house certainly was disturbing enough on the outside, but the inside was an all-new level of disturbing, metal pipes stretching everywhere on the ceiling, and a giant picture of a sickly green monkey hanging over the couch, and a giant TV sat on the other side, the gems and humans stared at the house's interior.

"Mastah's this way!" Gir said giggling as he led them into the kitchen, which strangely had a toilet in it.

"I don't see him anywhere, where is he?" Pearl asked, looking around at the posters saying, "I eat food." Hung up everywhere.

"He in here!" Gir pointed to the toilet…


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! And I just want to give a huge thank you to those who review, follow, and favorite this story that I didn't know would get this much praise! Your reviews, and favorites give me motivation to continue. My school's golf team is going to start soon, so forgive me if my updates are slow.**

 **Previously: The Gems have made their first contact with Zim, who has returned to his underground base, foolishly leaving the insane robot Gir to let his intruders inside! But what of when Zim learns what these intruders are?**

Zim paced around his base, thinking about his next EEVVIILL plan to eliminate the hyooman race. Zim sneered as he thought of the hundreds of ways he could prepare this pathetic planet for the coming Armada. Zim turned to his computer counsel and began to prepare for his next plan…

 **MEANWHILE**

The Gems stared in wonder, and shock as the little green dog pulled a chain hanging from ceiling, and was flushed down the toilet.

"He's gotta teach me how to do that!" Amethyst said, staring at what she had once tried, and failed, to accomplish.

 **WITH ZIM AGAIN…**

 **"Um. Master? Someone's entering the base."** Zim's computer stated as he continued to type on the screen.

"Not now." Zim growled, a smile crawling across his mouth, he didn't even bother to notice the five intruders slipping down his secret entrance.

 **"Master?"** The computer tried again, only to be ignored. Deciding to let Zim face them himself, the computer decided to just watch the upcoming fireworks…

While Zim continued to work on his next, EVILEST, most DIABOLICAL plan to eliminate the hyooman race, he didn't notice the three gems, half-gem, and hyooman, were just ending their journey into Zim's base on one of his moniters.

 **GEMS AGAIN…**

Whatever this newcomer was, his species sure knew how to make an eerie setting, the reddish magenta, purple, and overall threatening atmosphere, sent chills up Connie's spine, she hadn't gone on many adventures with the Crystal Gems, but this wasn't Gem. Her thoughts were interrupted as the little green dog, unzipped the front of his torso, and underneath was a little grey and blue robot!

"I'm naked!" He yelled happily, had this been in a different place, Connie would have thought he was adorable, though she couldn't help thinking that –had this been a cartoon- hundreds of people would have thought he was adorable **(Breaking the Forth Wall Like a Boss)**.

Gir led the five down the long corridors, pointing out all of "Mastah's" rooms, one of Amethyst and Steven's favorites; the simulation chamber.

"Hi Mastah!" Gir yelled excitedly, coming to a stop at one of the rooms.

"Mastah" looked exactly like Zim, and no doubt WAS Zim, but there were two notable differences.

1: Instead of normal human eyes, they were a deep magenta, and

2: In place of what possibly was a wig, two, thin, black antenna protruded from his head.

Zim stared in what was a combination of shock, fear, and anger, at his intruders. Then he sent a burning, teeth clenched glare at his, no doubt broken (seriously, the Tallest had no doubt made a mistake with this advanced Sir Unit, he would have to fix him sometime) minion.

"GIR!" Zim screamed, "YOU HAVE COMPRAMISED THE MISSION! WHY DID YOU NOT WARN ME OF THIS COMPUTER?!"

 **"I DID."** A bored-sounding, monotonous voice answered from the base, **"You just didn't listen to me."**

Zim turned back at the hyoomans he thought had gone away, and noticed one defining trait, causing his eyes to widen.

Three of them had gems on at least one part of their bodies, and they were now beginning to glow.

In a poof, the three now wielded weapons, and were in a defensive stance.

The gems…

The glow…

The sudden appearance of weapons…

Zim's once shocked expression turned to curiosity, and then a wicked grin spread across his green face.

"Computer!" Zim called out, "Capture the Gems!"


End file.
